A Tale of a A Lost Vampire
by DarkUchiha14
Summary: What would happen if a 14 yaer old girl gets turned into a vampire-when the vampire that turned her is an enemy to the whole school she's transfering to from England? Why would Aidou go so far to help her? Read to find out! PLEASE R
1. Chapter 1

Please Read! This is my first Fan Fiction that I have put on the internet, I haven't read or watched ANY of the Vampire Knight series in about 2-3 months so sorry if I don't have the character in the right emotions! GOMENASAI!

Vampire Knight Fan Fiction Chapter 1:

_The Transfer student is a vampire!_

Short and messy brown hair and with only one red and only one blue eyes glowing like candles, that was the person who turned me into a vampire. I'm kind of short…actually, I _am _short. I have short, messy charcoal-black hair. A short of rainbow-ish looking eyes that glow purple and large bags under my eyes from lack of sleep. Surprisingly, I never knew who it was who turned me into a vampire, though, he _did_ want me to call him "Master Kuran", so I did. To him, I'm merely just his little pain-in-the ass servant but to me, he's like the father I never got to know. He's even putting me threw high school. I never heard the name, but I'm going to a dorm school where they stay in dorms and live there. But I'm worried because I don't want anyone to find out that I'm a vampire enrolled in the day class, or whatever. Apparently, there are two classes, the "Day Class" and the "Night Class". Geez, I hope that nobody will find out!

I arrive in a stretch black limozine with a chauffeur and stopped. "Miss Damin, we're here!" He said and I got out with my black sunglasses and trench coat on as I took my glasses off and said, "Mr. Eaber, thank you very much for driving me to school this morning." Mr. Eaber looked at me and said, "Have a wonderful year at your new school and stay well, Damin!" Then he drove off. I walked through the gates to this girl and a boy slightl behind her.

"Hello, I'm Yuki, are you the new transfer student?" She said and I nodded yes.

"I'm not so sure where my classes are, so, if you don't mind, could you as kind enough to show me around the school?" I said as polite as I could without showing my true, rude self. And all of a sudden, I smelt a beautiful fragrance and traced the smell to Yuki. I grabbed her hair gently and smelt it and zipped away. "Sorry, how very rude of me!"

"No, its ok!" Yuki said really fast and was interrupted by a boy with silver hair.

"What's going on?" He popped out and I jolted back and ran for dear life.

"Why did she?-" Yuki started to say and then he interrupted her.

"I know why…vampires don't want to get near other humans in public." He said coolly.

"What do you mean, Zero? She can't be a vampire, she is enrolled into the day class." Yuki said with a puzzled gaze.

"I mean, she smelled your hair and backed away really fast and then ran away once I came. She doesn't want anyone to know that she's a vampire, it's written all over her face. In other words, yes, the transfer student is a vampire!" Zero said, yet coolly again.

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF VAMPIRE KNIGHT FAN FICTION! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_Infamous Flashback!_

I run like a bullet penetrating through a stiff haystack two feet in front of the gun. I'm almost at my limit of not thinking of drinking that girl's, Yuki, blood-while holding my mouth. Running past all the students in their uniforms at full speed, I accidentally run into someone and fell straight onto the ground beneath me. I shot straight back up and didn't even bat an eye at him-but my keen sense of smell overcame me with a familiar scent-it was Kuran Kaname! I quickly bowed apologetically at him. "Sorry!" I said and started to continue to run. "What a strange kid." Thought Kaname and he continued to walk to his class-or whatever he was doing.

After running for a few minutes, I find myself in an open area-about the size of a soccer field-with a fountain in the middle of the vast land. I walked towards it and when I got to it, I threw both of my hands into the water to wash my face, then I sat on the sidewalk with my knees bent and up against my chest with my head in the middle.

FLASHBACK:

Ten years ago…Bent next to the wall were Master Kuran and I in a ally in London, England-where I was born. "Why-Why did you take me from them? Did you want any of our valuable jewelry? I bet that's what you were after!" Me, a four-year-old said after my family were boasting about how I didn't have any vampire traits-even though my family is a well-known vampire clan in London. "No, I would never _only_ go for your family heirlooms-I was after you." He said-I never looked directly at his face, but he was smiling. "But who would want a non-vampire who's been cursed with being born to a family of the most well-known vampire clan? Nobody, not even my brothers and sisters, in my family are non-vampire. So, you tell me, why do you want someone like me?" I said, the little four-year-old I was. "You're the same as me, Damin, you've been tarnished and an outcast to your own clan. That's why. Come with me and I'll make sure that you won't be deserted ever again-but in exchange, let me turn you into a vampire, Damin." He said and the next thing I remember was being taken over by a power-and an overwhelming thirst for a liquid I refuse to drink. After that, he told me stories of the many great and not great things he had accomplished in the past, like the battle between him and his clan. I was so moved of his stories-and became his assistant then to now. He wanted me to drink human's blood for so long-but I refused to…

END OF FLASHBACK~

"There you are, Damin!" I heard a familiar voice in front of me-followed by slow, steady footsteps and a sort of quick, but calm steps. I look up and was amazed that they had caught up to me…

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF

VAMPIRE KNIGHT FAN FICTION! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

_The Pills!_

I here Yuki's voice above me and smiled as I looked up at her and then to the boy with silver hair. "So, you've managed to catch up with me, Yuki and the vampire hunter." I said as I got up and started to sweat as I grabbed my throat and cringed. I fell to the ground beneath. "Damin, are you ok?" Yuki said worryingly as she bent down. "Don't! Stay away from me!" I said as I got up, yet again. "I just need something to drink…Do you have any water?" I said as I tried to remain calm. The boy with silver hair looked like he knew what I actually needed. "I'll get you some water, come with me." He said and I started to walk with him. "Zero-" Yuki said as though he would leave without her. "No, Yuki, you just stay here while I take her to get some water." Zero said and I started to walk with him again as Yuki got a disappointed look on her face.

On the way to where Zero was taking me, we spoke nothing and exchanged irritated looks at each other. "You new from the very beginning when I came here that I was a vampire, didn't you?" I broke the silence. Zero reacted by putting both his hands in his pocket coolly and stopped walking. "A vampire that never drinks will eventually slow, become tired and will eventually go insane as a result." He said coolly as he looked at me and held out, in his hand, two pills with a line in the middle of them to help dissolve into damp or wet substances. "What's that? Are you trying to drug me or something?" I asked sarcastically and angrily. "No, they're pills, to replace blood, so you can get the blood you need for tonight. But, tomorrow come see me and I'll give some more." He said quickly and I grabbed the pills from him and quickly took them. "You know, this might sound a bit strange but, I've never liked blood- drinking or not. I hate blood! I refuse it but Master told me that I have to…I didn't want to be labeled as a "vampire", I only wish for kindness and love from friends I will soon have, or not have…because I haven't experienced any form of that yet…" I said as I looked to see the bushes rustling on my left. "Thank you, Zero, you're the nicest vampire hunter I've ever met. I hope we can be great friends!" I said happily as I smiled at him sweetly. Zero blushed slightly. "You're welcome…We should get back to Yuki, Damin…" He said even cooler-as he stopped blushing…

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF

VAMPIRE FAN FICTION! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

_Kaname vs. Damin Vol.1! _

As Zero and I were walking back to where Yuki was, we started to have a little conversation.

"Zero, have you ever been on good terms with your family?" I asked as I gazed up at his cool eyes.

"What do you mean?" He said and I slowed my step to a halt. I was overcome with pain in my right eye as I took hold of it-and Yuki appeared in front of us, with Kaname. "Kaname-" I barely said and fell to my knees.

"Damin-you know Kaname already?" Yuki said and I let go of my closed eye-When I opened them, they changed from my rainbow-ish looking eyes to glowing purple. I scrambled to my bag and took out my sunglasses and put them on in a hurry.

"Why are you wearing you sunglasses at this time of day?" He said and the sun started to set.

"No reason!" I stuttered loudly as I stood up. Kaname grabbed the sunglasses from my face and threw them onto the ground-revealing my glowing purple eyes.

"This doesn't look like nothing to me." Kaname said coolly and my eye burned like Hell.

"Shut up!" I screamed and attacked Kaname-shoving him through a wall. This made my vampire instincts come to full bloom.

"Damin, stop!" Yuki shouted as they both grabbed my arms to stop hitting Kaname in the face. The headmaster stood in front of us and finished pulling me from Kaname. He made me explain myself for my actions.

"I just don't know why but-Kaname makes me angry. I'm not going to have to spell out my anger again-but if you want me to, I'll be happy to do so." I said as my eyes slowly returned to normal and so did my senses.

"So, what's the real reason?" The headmaster said with a smile.

"Master told me about Kaname-never good things. Kaname tarnished my clan in England. Why would a member of the Kuran clan go against their far relatives, the **Hostaol**clan?" I said and pulled out a letter.

"What's that?" The headmaster asked as I eyed Kaname.

"A letter from my master to Kaname." I said as I handed the letter to Kaname. "Master told me to give it to you…Oh! And whatever is in that letter is addressed to me, not him-and also, there are things we need to talk about in about a week or two…" I said and he had the look on his face like he already knew what it was about. "Why are you giving me that look?" I said and smacked him in the face.

"Oh! Nothing…" He sighed coolly. After we talked for awhile, the headmaster excused Yuki and I to the dorms-at last.

"Her master is Him isn't it?" The headmaster said seriously to Kaname.

"It would seem so…" Kaname said yet coolly again…

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF

VAMPIRE KNIGHT FAN FICTION! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

_The Dorms Vol.1_

On our way to the dorms, Yuki and I spoke nothing to each other. Until I broke that subtle silence, "Yuki, I don't want you to be overwhelmed by the fact that I'm a vampire, but please don't treat me any different than you did before I came to this school. I want you, Zero and I to be friends." I said awkwardly and I paused at my feet.

"What was with you back there-with Kaname, do you have something against him?" Yuki said as she glanced at me with a serious gaze.

"No, I don't. It's just that-whenever I look at him, I get so angry and can't handle it." I said and whispered to myself, "You'll never understand…" as we got to the dorm.

"We're here, Damin!" She said, finally with a smile. "We'll be great friends right away, I know it!" When we were there, it was a huge building with the curtains in every single room closed. I check my watch and its only 3 pm.

"Wow, such a huge place! I'm going to live here?" I said smiling in amazement. A boy came from the door and smiled with his warm eyes, glistening in the sunlight.

"Hello, you must be the transfer student, you can call me Aidou." He said charmingly and I felt myself blush. To my surprise, Kaname was right behind him, along with a few other people.

"Kaname? Why are you here too?" I said rudely as my face turned angry.

"I live here, and now Damin, so do you." Kaname said seriously.

"I thought I was moving into the 'day class' Yuki." I said as I looked at Yuki. Yuki just shook her head.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Damin!" Yuki said as she waved goodbyeand I just stood there with my mouth open.

"Yuki?" I whispered to myself and Aidou came over to me and pulled my chin up.

"Don't worry, you're in good hands with us-the night class." He said and I came almost completely to normal. "After all we're all vampires aren't we?" He said and I pushed him away.

"But I'm not-" I said and Kaname grabbed my arm.

"Lets get your room set up, Damin." He said and I punched him in the face.

"Don't touch me, Kuran Kaname!" I screamed at him and everyone else gasped.

"Damin, you mustn't be violent towards Kaname!" Aidou said loudly and I came to my senses.

"Whatever, just please take me to my room already." I said, pouting. As we left to the room, I felt Aidou's hot gaze on the back of my neck. At this moment, I think that the 'night class' is just a house of vampires who adore and admire Kuran Kaname. Looking at Aidou is becoming as dream filled as a deep, deep sleep. And as I lay here in my bed, I can still feel that hot gaze in my dreams.

"Aidou, we'd better get going. You wouldn't want to be late, would you?" I heard an unfamiliar voice-but deep.

"Yes, Kain, we should go now…" I heard Aidou's voice slowly dissipate. Sweet dreams await.

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

OF

VAMPIRE KNIGHT FAN FICTION! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

_The Dorms Vol.2:_ _The Uniform!_

Waking up from, what feels like, a not-so-long sleep, I get out from my room and walk aimlessly down the hallway. "You're awake?" I heard an unfamiliar voice and tried to identify the person who said that.

"Who are you?" I said, barely even awake.

"I'm Rima, and who are you?" She said and I tried to make out her physical appearance. Blonde pigtails, wearing what looks like a robe, as she stands in between a doorway.

"I'm Damin, the transfer student. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said as I held out my hand to shake and she grabbed my hand-then let go really fast.

"You're cold!" She said and, at the corner of my eye, I saw Kaname walking towards us with a bag.

"Rima, I was wondering if you knew when my uniform was supposed to be delivered?" I said and Kaname slapped the bag he was carrying into my arms.

"So, you're finally awake?" He said coldly-which sent shivers down my spine.

"What do you mean by, 'finally awake'? it hasn't been that long since I fell asleep!" I said angrily.

"What do I mean? You've been asleep for 28 hours." He said and I focused all of my attention on the bag in my arms.

"What's this?" I said confused and Kaname slapped his hand on my forehead-I slapped it right back off. "What are you doing?"

"Checking your temperature."

"For what?"

"You couldn't recognize your own uniform, so I was concerned." He said and I looked down at the bag-It was see-through.

"Oh, then…thanks, Kuran Kaname-this doesn't mean that we're allies, though!" I said and stormed off to my room.

"She was cold as ice." Rima said to Kaname.

"You're right, she has a fever." Kaname said.

When I got back to my room, I fumbled through the bag and took out my uniform-A white and black jacket and skirt, a black blouse with a white and black vest-like undershirt, and a red bow to tie on the collar of my blouse. The uniform fit perfectly-just the right size. "I see that you've tried on your uniform, Damin." I heard a familiar voice and was astonished at who it was.

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF

VAMPIRE KNIGHT FAN FICTION! ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

_Grounded_

"Your uniform looks beautiful on you." He said when he walked in on me trying on my school uniform for the first time. It was him, Aidou.

"You're very brave, coming into a lady's bedroom, Aidou." I said as I turned to face him. "Especially while I'm getting dressed-!" I said and all of a sudden my head hurt like Hell.

"Damin!" I started to, faintly, hear a voice calling my name. Over and over again, until I woke.

"Damin, thank goodness, you're ok." I felt someone's hug, tightly around my waist. I saw who it was, Aidou, and punched him clear in the face.

"What are you doing? Get off!" I screamed at him as the blow hit.

"I'm just-" Aidou said, rubbing his face, with an apologetic look on his face, much like a puppy-while tears dripped from his eyes. Kaname interrupted Aidou before he could finish.

"We were worried that you might have fainted, so we came to check on you, Damin. You haven't drank yet, have you?" Kaname said without an expression on his face, I turned to the other direction-Yuki, Zero, the headmaster, and everyone in the "night class" were there.

"Is it strange? A vampire that doesn't drink blood? Master always pressured me to drink…He said-He said that if I didn't drink, I would die, but I never believed that. No, I don't drink-or even sleep…The truth is, I was born to a family of pure blooded vampires-but I was the only human. I was beaten everyday because I wasn't a pure blood vampire, my father even branded me with a mark of torture. I'm a special kind of vampire, my eyes don't glow red or blue-but purple. Master turned me when I was around four years old." I said as I pulled up my shirt-revealing a mark. "It means 'indecent'- that's what my father burned on my skin." I said as I looked down at the mark-running my fingers over it. As I pulled my shirt back down, I heard whimpering from Yuki, Aidou and the headmaster.

"How cruel~!" The headmaster sniffled while crying vigorously.

"Headmaster~!" Yuki cried while jumping for a hug from the headmaster.

"I've told you before, call me daddy~!" The headmaster continued to cry.

"Daddy…" Yuki said, as she stopped crying. Aidou hung on my arm, while crying.

"Get off, I'm fine!" I said as I shook Aidou off and stood up. I immediately fell straight back down as I grabbed my throat.

"See? You need blood, Damin." Kaname said and my eyes glowed a brilliant purple.

"No, I can't!" I screamed and the headmaster came over to me with a straight face.

"Until you're willing to drink, you won't be able to attend classes, Damin. You're grounded." He said and made everyone leave. Coming here, I just got grounded again.

"Were we too hard on her?" Aidou said with a sad look on his face.

"She'll get over it…" Kaname said, cruelly.

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

OF

VAMPIRE KNIGHT FAN FICTION! ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

_Ungrounded And Her First Drink_

In my dark, silent, room, I am hidden underneath the sheets of my bed and hear a loud thump noise outside my room. "Damin, are you ok? You've been in there for two days." He said and I new exactly who it was. Aidou.

"Aidou, leave me alone!" I said as I remembered what happened two days ago.

FLASHBACK:

Aidou felt sorry for me and came into my bedroom, while I was thinking of whether or not I would drink ANY blood. "Good evening, Damin." He said sweetly after coming in and closing the door behind him and came over to me, then sitting on the side of my bed. I sat up and gave him an evil glare that sent chills down his spine as he tried to keep his cool.

"What are you doing here, Aidou?" I said and he suddenly unbuttoned his shirt. "What are you doing? You want to _get_ with me or something? What the hell!" I screamed at him and he grabbed my head as he pulled it closer to his neck. "No, I won't!" I said and started to push him away from me vigorously-but failed.

"It's ok, drink." He said nicely and my eyes glowed a brilliant purple as my fangs showed. Then, I pushed him so hard that he flew across the room and crashed into the wall-forming a crack. In an instant, I was on top of him-making a sort of growling sound as I bit his flesh. Slowly, tears fell out of my eyes and I felt his hand on the back of my head-holding me down on his neck. "It's ok, Damin." He said softly and I stopped to look at his face, with blood dripping from the side of my mouth.

"Aidou, thank you-" I said and continued until he passed out.

END OF FLASHBACK**

I suddenly smile as a tear ran down my face-covered up by the sheets of my bed. "Aidou, come in." I finally said and he quickly responded by opening the door. Aidou came in-and so did the headmaster.

"Good evening, Miss Damin." The headmaster said with a smile and I sat up, much like a blooming flower. My eyes were no longer a

rainbow-ish color, but sapphire blue.

"Wow, did your eyes change color, Damin?" Aidou said as he blushed and I brushed my hair with my fingers as I stood up from my bed-still wearing my uniform.

"Yeah they do that sometimes. I only have rainbow-ish colored eyes whenever I need to drink, sometimes it passes and sometimes it doesn't-like when I first came here. Oh, and good evening to you too headmaster." I said and went over to Aidou. "Thanks for yesterday, Aidou." I said in his ear and I felt his heart race. The headmaster got curious.

"What are you talking about?" The headmaster said-interrupting us.

"Two days ago, Damin drank some of my blood. So, she can go to school can't she?" Aidou said and I eyed the headmaster.

"Yeah, Damin, you're ungrounded." The headmaster said with a smile and after a few minutes, he left.

"Damin, get your bag, we're going to class!" He said happily and I kissed him gently on his cheek. He blushed a bit-actually he turned bright red. I smiled and he acted cool again as we left for class.

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF

VAMPIRE KNIGHT FAN FICTION! ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

_The Gate To Class!_

Aidou took me by the hand and ran with me outside the dorms. "Hey! Aidou, slow down!" I screamed at him as we passed the gate to inter the dorms.

"Damin, you're really going to like it here. I know you will!" He said happily with a smile on his face as he turned to me, still holding my hand.

After noticing his hand still clasped to mine, I turned bright red and slapped his hand of mine. "W-What was that for?" He said with a big pout on his face as he gently rubbed his hand that was red from pain.

"When you stop walking, while holding a lady's hand, you're supposed to let go." I said seriously and looked over to see some girls standing in the hallway, starring at us. "Who are they?" I said, almost in a whisper.

"My fans…" He said as he looked over and then turned to me. "I want to show you off…Damin." He said, getting closer and closer to my face. My whole face turned bright red as he moved in and, slowly, he kissed me lightly on my lips. I paused right there and was interrupted by his so-called "fans".

Some of the girls shouted, "Stop, Aidou!" and, "Oh, no. Aidou!" And from the back, a girl shouted, "He's mine! My Aidou!" and she fell to the ground. Aidou grabbed my hand again and we ran some more.

"I guess you're a popular guy, Aidou…" I said as we ran to the gates.

When we got there, we saw the other night class students. Including Kaname. "Good evening, Rima…" I said with a sly look on my face. "Good evening, Shiki, Kaname, Kein." As I said Kaname's name I gave him a piercing gaze that just made him have and evil gaze right back to me.

"I see you two are awfully close, Damin, Aidou." Kaname said coldly and Aidou hugged my arm.

"Get off, will you? Geez…" I said, pouting.

"We are close! We're best friends!" Aidou said and I kept pouting.

"Just because I drank some of your blood, we're "best friends"?" I said and everyone starred at me. "What?"

"You drank blood? I thought that you didn't like to drink, but you drank from Aidou?" Kaname said and scratched my arm-braking skin.

"Stop it! Don't you know that hurting a lady is completely unsightly?" I screamed at Kaname, holding my wrist.

"Whatever…" Kaname said coldly as the gate opened up.

"Lets go!" Aidou said and grabbed my arm. There were girls lined up just to see the night class-and of course, there was Yuki and Zero there to keep the girls from trampling over us.

"Looks like Aidou and Damin are pretty close." Yuki said giggling.

"Yeah, and you know why she's here today, right?" Zero said as he went closer to Yuki. "She drank Aidou's blood." Zero said coolly as I passed them and smiled as I waved at them.

"Who is she?" Some guy said at the end of the walkway. He smiled, perverted as he rubbed his hands together. I looked at him and flipped him off. "So hot!" He screamed happily to himself and I rolled my eyes.

Now, classes will start to begin!

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF

VAMPIRE KNIGHT FAN FICTION! ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

**Please note:** Sensei means "teacher" in Japanese. Also, I've added a character from the manga, Kaito Takamiya. In the manga, we don't see him until Yuki is known as a vampire and Zero needs a new master to get him to kill Yuki. I won't spoil anything else, but, he is a big part of my Fan Fiction… ^_^

PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ MY FAN FICTION, AND THANKS FOR READING SO FAR!^_^

Chapter 10: _The First Day Of Class-A Sensei Or An Old Friend?_

"That was just…plane creepy. That guy doesn't even know me and he says weird things like that?" I thought to myself as Aidou hanged onto my arm. We pass the line of students and finally approach the entrance to the building that class was held. We entered the gloomy, lonely and dark, hallway with no one but us night class students.

"So, where's the…classroom?-" I said as everyone stopped, but I kept walking until I ran into Shiki and Rima. "Sorry!" I stuttered and backed up a bit. The door opened for us to go inside. Aidou took my hand as we entered the room. Standing at the front of the class was a familiar person I've known since I was eight. He is a vampire hunter, ever since I met him six years ago.

"Welcome to Cross Academy, I'm Kaito Takamiya, I'll be your teacher for this year." He said as he smiled a little and Aidou pulled my arm to my seat-and he obviously sat next to be, still hugging my arm with a smile as he listened to Kaito sensei. From behind, I felt Kaname's dark glare on th back of my skull. Aidou kept his eyes on me-well, you know what? I'm not sharing my work with you, Aidou! I had, all of a sudden, a angry glare at Aidou that sent chills down his face and made his face turn blue.

During our first lesson, Algebra, I was asked to sole an equation.

"2x+6=12" I scrambled to solve it and stood up to say what the answer was. "X is 3?" I said and Kaito sensei congratulated me for getting the correct answer. After we were finished with that lesson, we learned history-but of course, we learned about the history of vampires. Kaname snickered when ever his family's name was said in the lesson and I got irritated every time his name was said.

"Class dismissed! Damin Hostao, I'd like to see you after class." Kaito sensei said and Aidou smiled at me as he grabbed my arm and we ran to the door-where sensei was. I could tell right away that this was no longer about school-Kaito was confronting me. "How have you been, Damin?" He said and I shook Aidou off my arm.

"Aidou, go back to the dorm, I won't be long, okay?" I said and Aidou left with puppy dog eyes. "What's with him?" I said with an irritated look.

"Looks like you've made some friends." Kaito said and pinned me to the wall behind me.

"Kaito-Vampire hunter, get off of me! No man would do this kind of thing to a lady!" I screamed and his hand slowly moved to my face.

"It's been so long…This won't end well, Damin…our search is coming to an end." He said as I turned my head.

"I don't know whatever the hell you're talking about, Kaito!" I said and pushed him off of me.

"What happened to you? Don't you care about use?" He screamed as I stormed off.

"Haven't I told you before? A vampire dating a vampire hunter would go against nature. I'm more concerned on school right now." I said as I walked away. "See you tomorrow, sensei." I said and felt the aura of him silently crying as I went back to Aidou at the dorms.

"Damin…" Kaito mumbled to himself as he looked at an old picture of him and Damin that was took little over six years ago. Since that week we were together-tears continued to run down his cheeks from that memory.

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF

VAMPIRE KNIGHT FAN FICTION! ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

PLEASE READ: Sorry for the long wait!. I hade finals this week! Thank you for reading

"A Tale of a Lost Vampire" so far! To make up for the week of no more episodes, every day will be a chapter posted until Christmas! Pray that I can finish the fan fiction on Christmas day! Again, sorry for the long wait! ~DarkUchiha14~

Chapter 11:

_Dreams of the Lost Memories of Damin and Kaito Vol.1_

"Homework already…but since it _is_ Friday, I'll wait to do it tomorrow." I thought to myself as I rubbed the back of my neck. I finally remember to put my pajamas on before going to bed. Looking in the mirror, something reminded me about the confrontation between Kaito and I. His voice repeats itself over and over again, unable to stop, echoing through my skull. Scratching my forehead, I jump onto my bed and quickly pull the sheets over my head.

In my dreams I dream of-what? In the dream, I look around me and it's my hometown. It's snowing. I look to my left to see-me, eight years old, sitting in an alleyway. And on the sidewalk, about to approach the younger me, Kaito, about fourteen years old, walked toward the younger me. "But this was where we first met." I said in the dream, walking over to them.

"Hello there, what's your name?" Kaito knelt down to the younger me with a warm smile. The younger me slowly looked up with tears running down her face.

"I'm Damin Hostao…" The younger me muttered and Kaito starred at the younger me.

"You have quite unique colored eyes." He said and the younger me looked at him with an angry-but sad look.

"Was that supposed to be an insult?" The younger me shouted in his face.

"No, it was a compliment, little lady." He said, almost laughing.

"No man should laugh at a lady..!" After the younger me said this, there was a long pause and then the younger me looked Kaito in the eyes-Kaito was still starring at the younger me. "So…what's you name?-I told you mine, now, you have to tell me yours." I said, pouting slightly.

"I'm Kaito Takamiya." He said with a smile and we continued to talk for hours in that alleyway in London, England. But soon, these hours would not last, Master Kuran showed up.

"Damin." Master Kuran said loud enough to get my attention.

"Master Kuran!" I said and quickly scrambled to my feet.

"Come over here!" Master Kuran shouted for the younger me.

"Yes, Master Kuran." The younger me quickly ran to Master.

"If you're going to act this friendly to a stranger, at least have a drink before we leave this week." He whispered in my ear.

"No! I won't! I can't! Oh, Master, please don't make me drink his blood!" My younger self screamed at Master and looked to see that Kaito but-he was gone.

"She can't be! She can't be a vampire!" Kaito thought to himself as he ran down the sidewalk.

"Kaito! Wait, Kaito!" The younger me screamed, as I followed, running to catch to him. "Kaito, it may be true that, yes, I am a vampire, but-I don't-I won't drink your blood! I've never had a single drop to drink since Master Kuran turned me."

Kaito stopped and turned to the younger me-with a hand gun. "Why didn't you tell me that you are a vampire, huh?" Kaito said as he pushed the gun into my stomach.

"I'm sorry!" The younger me screamed and Kaito put the gun away as he grabbed the younger me's hand.

"Let's go!" He said and the younger me giggled with happiness. I smiled as I ran after them.

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF

VAMPIRE KNIGHT FAN FICTION! ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: **

_**Dreams of the Lost Memories of Damin and Kaito Vol.2**_

Kaito slipped the gun away from the younger me's chest. "Let's go!" Kaito shouted as he quickly turned to face the other direction and ran at full speed.

"Where are we going?" The younger me questioned Kaito.

"To my friend Yagari's place!" Kaito said with a smile as he turned for a quick peek at the younger me.

"Is he scary? No man would take a young lady to a strange man." The younger me said with a small, pouting face.

"He isn't scary, I promise." Kaito said with a giggle. The younger me gave a sort of giggle also.

"Damn, why won't they slow down? We didn't go this far, did we?" I said, huffing, trying to catch my breath.

"We are almost there, Damin!" Kaito said happily with a smile forming on his face. The younger me just continued to smile. Suddenly, the scenery changed-we were no longer running on the sidewalk.

"Welcome home, Kaito-you brought a friend?" A man appeared in front of them, eying the younger me with gleaming eyes. "Well then, what's your name?"

"Damin Hostao, sir." The younger me stuttered and Yagari shot backward.

"You're a vampire?" Yagari said with a shocked look on his face.

"Yes she is but…" Kaito said, acting like a rescuer, rescuing the younger me from being hurt. "…she doesn't drink blood."

"That's easy for you to say, considering the fact that you're not a savage beast like a vampire!" Yagari screamed at Kaito and pulled the younger me's hair. I feel the top of my head, the reminder of it happening made my head hurt.

"Stop it! I don't like this! Kaito, you said he wasn't scary! You liar! Just like my whole life has been, lies!" The younger me screamed as tears filled her eyes, and my own as well. "I wasn't even born a vampire! I only became a vampire because of the beatings and torture from my clan-my family hates me!" Yagari felt sorry for her and dropped her on the floor.

"I can't believe that I am saying this but, I believe you." Yagari whipped the tears as they fell from his eyes. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Yagari knelt down to pet her head. Kaito slapped Yagari across his face.

"What was that for?" Yagari said, rubbing his cheek.

"No one lays a hand on her!" Kaito said and went over to her, grabbing her hand. "I hope you don't mind, I'm taking our carnival tickets to go!" Kaito and her ran out the door and the scenery changed, yet again.

"We're at the carnival?" I said and look over to see them ridding a carnival ride, spinning them around and around while moving in a circular motion. They were giggling and having a great time together. After that ride was over, they went to the picture booth to take various pictures of them having so much fun.

"Are you having fun, Damin?" Kaito said, I followed them onto the Ferris Wheele. Kaito put his arm around her. "I really like you, Damin."

"I really like you too, Kaito. We're great friends, aren't we?" She said with a grin.

"I want to hold you like this…" Kaito hugged her and gave a gentle kiss.

"I…I can't!" The younger me said and the scenery changed. Master Kuran was behind her with a smirk.

"Why? Why are you leaving me, Damin? I…I want us to be together!" Kaito said crying and it started to rain.

"Ask Yagari, he'll tell you why…why I can't stay here with you. Goodbye, Kaito." She said and I started to cry.

"Damin, wake up." I heard a familiar voice. "Damin, wake up!" The voice grew louder and after effortlessly trying to wake, I woke to his face. "Thank goodness, you were having a bad dream, Damin. But everything is ok now…"

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF

VAMPIRE KNIGHT FAN FICTION! ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

_**The Darkness That Surrounds! **_

"Damin, I was so worried that you were going to stop breathing!" He said as I woke up, still trying to make out his appearance.

"What are you doing in my room?" I said as I screamed in his face, he jumped on top of me and I knew exactly who he was. "Aidou. First, get off of me." I said and he slowly got off, still not leaving my bed. "And second, please tell me…why are you in my room!" I screamed at him and noticed sweat dripping from my head.

"While you were sleeping, you were calling out Kaito, so I came in and you were sweating so hard that your breathing was rushing and then it suddenly slowed. I was worried." Aidou said looking like a crying puppy.

I grabbed his face gently. "I'm fine, please don't worry anymore." I said and swiped my hand back once he smiled and slapped him across his face.

"What was that for, Damin?" He said then I laughed in evil amusement.

"No man should ever walk into a lady's bedroom unless they had some kind of

business with them. He rubbed his face and then he got a hold of my arm.

"There was one and two, what about three?" Aidou said as he looked seriously at me.

"Get out of my room, Aidou!" I screamed, blushing as he pushed me into the sheets of my bed. He gave a kiss as he push his body even closer to mine. "Stop! Get out!" I screamed as I made him fly across the room. It took me a while to notice what I had done. "Aidou?" I said as I looked around the room to see Aidou in the corner, holding his side. "Aidou!" I said and I ran to him. I heard running footsteps coming towards the room.

"Damin!" Someone came in just as I was holding Aidou's cheek. "Get off of him!" I saw who it was right before she pushed me so hard that I hit my head on the wall at the other end of the room. "I knew that you would do something like this to one of us sooner or later!" She said and a drop of blood silently ran down my face.

"I know, just…tell him not to come back to this room when he wakes. It's humiliating, I'm unable to control my strength." I said as my pupils dilated from fear.

"Damin?" The girl said as she looked guilty. She came to me, or at least, she tried to. "I'm sorry-!" She said and I looked up at her, I was mad at myself.

"Get out! Get out! Get out!" I screamed and she hurried to get Aidou. "I'm sorry that I turned out to be a monster…you all should just leave me the hell alone!" I said as I smiled out of frustration. I'm going crazy. The life in my eyes were gone, I would never feel emotions of the pain, suffering or the love I had for Kaito. "Please forgive what I've done to Aidou…" I said to the girl as she left my room. When she closed the door, I was alone in the dark. The darkness surrounds me from now on.

TO BE CONTINED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF

VAMPIRE KNIGHT FAN FICTION! ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

_**Restless and a Rude Awakening!**_

It took me a whole week…to come to my senses of going to school. Surprisingly, Aidou still came to my room to annoy the crap out of me. But, I wouldn't let him come in. Not after that incident we had last week. "Damin, please open the door! I'm really worried about you!" Aidou said, day after day. Well, until today, that is.

"You pestering primate, a man would never-" I started to say but stopped myself for the first time. "Alright, Aidou, I'll go to school with you." I said as I opened the door, revealing the dark room behind me. My hair was a total mess.

"Your hair, let me fix it for you." Aidou said as he reached for my head, slowly cringing as he did so, until he finally reached it. He rubbed my hair and I just starred at his bandages, his face, his hands, and one arm were covered in bandages. "Done! Alright, let's go. We don't want to be late, Damin." He said, smiling sweetly.

"Ok." Was all I could utter and we ran through the halls of the dormitory like a speeding bullet. I was still in a daze.

"Are you ok, Damin? You seem to be out of it today." Aidou said once we reached the gate. I starred at Rima, Shiki and Kaname.

"Yeah, just…" I said and everyone looked at me like a math equation. "…nothing." I said and the gate opened.

"Let's go!" Kaito said happily as he pulled my arm to greet his fans.

"Kaito! What happened to you?" His screaming fans shouted and I eyed Zero.

"You've been absent for quite a while, Damin, Kaito." Yuki said as she got closer to us. I still had a stoic expression. "What happened?" Yuki gasped once she saw Kaito.

"We had a little fight last week." Kaito said and I looked down.

"Princess! Can I have your autograph?" The boy said as he came up to me.

"You must be mistaken, I'm not a princess of the sort." I said, my full attention on that boy. "Do you have a pen and paper I could us?" I said as I pretended to be nice.

"Yeah, here, princess." The boy said with hearts in his eyes. I took them and signed the paper, "Damin Hostao." The boy smiled with great joy and I waved goodbye. "Thank you, princess!" He said and went to his friends.

"It looks like you got an admirer." Yuki said and I just went back to my stoic state.

"Isn't that something, Damin?" Kaito said and lend me his arm, instead of grabbing my hand in an unfamiliar manner. Without thinking, I accepted his arm. "Let's go then!" Aidou said happily and we went towards the classroom building.

Once we got inside, I got nervous. The cold, clammy walkway was just the beginning to this feeling of uncertainty. "Is Kaito sensei here today?" I said and Aidou chuckled.

"Of course, he is. He's the only night class teacher on campus." Kaito said as he looked at me, questioning.

"Oh…" I uttered to myself and the doors to the classroom opened. There stood Kaito. "Good evening, Kaito sensei." I said before entering and felt his hot hand on my shoulder.

"After class, we need to talk." Kaito said and I looked at him, finally.

"Ok, sensei." I said and he blushed, Aidou pouting.

"Let's go, Damin." Adou said with force and led me to my seat.

After class was over, like I said I would, Kaito and I saw each other after class.

"Why didn't you come to class this week, Damin? Did he do something to you?" Kaito said, forcing all of his anger on Aidou.

"More like the other way around, Kaito sensei." I said and Kaito looked deeply into my stoic eyes. He jolted back just as fast as he came down.

"Aidou, go back to your dormitory, Damin and I have some unfinished business to take care of." Kaito said strongly and Aidou went around the building, looking suspicious. Kaito took me inside the classroom. Aidou hid behind the door to listen to what he had to say.

"Kaito…I've told you before, haven't I? We could never be together. I'm a vampire and you're a vampire hunter. I would never be able to live with myself knowing that…" I said, not being able to finish my sentence.

"I love you, Damin. You know I do. Please…except me…" He said as he leaned in for a kiss and finally kissed me. I was unable to move.

"Kaito, stop! We can't!" I said and He reached for another. "Kaito, you know I love you, but-a vampire dating a vampire hunter…is suicide!" I said and pushed him against the chalkboard and ran out. Kaito sunk in his despair, smiling with anxiety.

"She'll come back for me, I know she loves me!" Kaito said as he laughed uncontrollably. I was restless but Kaito gave me the rude awakening I needed.

Finally, I was myself again.

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF

VAMPIRE KNIGHT FAN FICTION! ^_^

**Sorry that it took so long for me to update this chapter, my computer was giving me a hard time. I will get the next chapter up soon! Thanks for your patience for this chapter! Please keep reading, this fan fiction isn't over yet! ****^_^ Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

_**Kaito's Story Vol.1!**_

It was a cold and rainy night in London, when he found her. "Hello there." He saw a little girl with short jet black hair all alone in an ally. He put his umbrella over the pour girl with a warm smile, hoping to see her face. The small girl looked up with teary eyes and spoke little.

"Damin Hostao." The girl called herself. It was at that moment that he felt a warm sensation in his chest. Was it love? He did not know just yet, he wanted to get to know her more. Why was she crying? Why were her eyes the color of the rainbow? He didn't know these things, he just took her hand as a friend.

They talked about how her family treated her, all he could think about was that the name, Hostao, sounded a bit familiar. "Could she really be? No, she can't be because that clan was destroyed by Rido Kuran himself, along with his disciples and followers. No one was left that were vampires." He would think to himself while he was having a good conversation with her.

"Master says he's going to take me to Paris this summer, Kaito. I bet it'll be fun." She finally said with a smile. "He says that he has a special job to do there and I get to help him with his work and be as great as he is." The little girl was very happy looking when she said this that it even made Kaito smile too.

"Yeah, and you'll be able to research on all of the cool, old buildings, I bet. See the different sites and statues." Kaito said as he got more and more excited about her trip and then realized that he wasn't going, which pulled him back from being excited to irritated that he couldn't go with her. "You'll tell me more of your visit when you come back, won't you?" Kaito said and the girl returned to her sad looking state.

"I won't be coming back here. Master says I no longer have to be here anymore. After Master finishes his duties in Paris, we're going to Japan to visit his family. I don't know when that'll be though. Sorry, I'm only going to be here for a week, starting yesterday I've been packing my things to get ready. That's one reason why I've been quite upset lately." The small girl said as tears filled her eyes. Kaito gave a big hug.

"My master is kind of the same way, he's good at what he's doing and doesn't take anything less. I'm his apprentice hunter, I guess you could call me that. I'm going with my Master too, to do jobs and such. But we're going to Argentina, Italy, Romania, Peru, and lastly, Tokyo. All the places that we're going to be busy, that is." Kaito said and slowly let go of her tiny body.

"Damin!" A voice from deep inside the ally said to catch the girl's attention. But the voice was familiar to Kaito. Who was this figure standing feet away from the two?

"Rido Kuran…" Kaito bit his lip as the girl ran towards the vampire she had called her "master". He felt that he couldn't face him alone, so, he ran away with the only thought in his head. "How could that vampire even be able to call that girl his? Was all I was told of the Hostao clan being destroyed a complete lie? How could she not know that she was being manipulated by a stupid, yet powerful, monster? Damin…" Kaito felt himself running with all his might and, softly, he heard a voice coming from behind him. Calling his name over and over again…

"Kaito! Kaito! Kaito!" And it was then that he recognized the voice. He stopped, unable to move.

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF

VAMPIRE KNIGHT FAN FICTION! ^_^

**(Please Review! ^_^)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

_**Kaito's Story Vol.2**_

"Kaito! Kaito! Kaito!" The voice grew closer once Kaito had stopped running. He felt an odd sensation growing in his chest. A small hand slowly reached his as he shuddered from nervousness. He didn't want to feel that way for a vampire. "Kaito, I'm sorry. I was going to tell you, it was just…I smelt vampire hunter on you and didn't want you to hurt me." The small girl said and Kaito turned around to face her quickly.

"Vampires should all die-!" Kaito said and grabbed a gun out of his pocket, pointing it toward her. "Yes, I'm a vampire hunter, but…I don't understand at all why I have these feeling!" Kaito said and put the girl's hand on his chest. His heart was pounding. Kaito blushed and so did the girl. "Damin, I'm a vampire hunter, but you're the most interesting and pretty girl I've ever met. I don't know what to do anymore." Kaito said and pushed the gun into her chest.

"Kaito, Vampires and Vampire hunters could never be together, you know?" The girl said and Kaito blushed.

"I like you?" Kaito said and dropped the gun quietly as he looked down. He finally got why he was feeling that way. He was in love. He looked up with a gleaming smile. "I'll prove it to you, Damin that we ca_n_ be together." Kaito said as he grabbed the girl's tiny hand and took it as he ran. "I'll protect her, until the day I die." Kaito thought to himself as he ran with all his might down the sidewalk with Damin at hand. He wasn't going to let go of her hand.

"Kaito, stop! I can't run anymore!" Damin shouted, out of breath. Kaito looked back and smiled.

"We're almost their, Damin!" Kaito shouted as they ran to a small apartment building. "You've got to meet my master Damin, I promise he won't hurt you."

Damin looked like she was really nervous and Kaito grabbed her hand. "Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you, Damin." Kaito said with a smile as he opened the door.

"Wow, what a nice place. It's way nicer than the place Master and I have." Damin said as she went over to a picture of Kaito and a strange looking man sitting next to each other on a gateway to a building. "Who's this, Kaito?" Damin said as she pointed to the strange looking man in the picture.

"That's my master, Yagami." Kaito said and they heard a loud crash in their living room, a glass breaking. "He's in the living room right now." They both ran to the living room to see a man hovering over a broken glass cup.

"Oh, you're back, Kaito. Where's the groceries? I'm hungry." The man said as he got up and went over to a trash can to throw away the broken glass. The man turned to Kaito and Damin. "Oh, who's you're friend, Kaito?" He said as he walked to Damin. "Young lady, what's your name?" The man said as he knelt down to her eye level.

"Damin Hostao." Damin said as she looked nervous and the man slammed her to the ground.

"I thought the Hosaos were annihilated! You're supposed to be dead!" The man said as he pushed her closer into the floor. Without hesitation, Kaito punched the man across his face, knocking him to the floor.

"Yagami, she wasn't born a full vampire but Rido Kuran turned her. Don't you lay a hand on her, you here!" Kaito screamed at Yagami as Damin sat up, looking at the floor.

"You're just like…everyone else I've met, Yagami. Kaito…YOU LIED TO ME." Damin said as she got up with a stream of blood coming from her mouth from biting it so much once she was face to face with the floor.

"Damin…" Kaito started to say then Damin ran to the door. "Wait!" Kaito said as he ran to her. Before he could get to the door, he heard the door slam. "Damin!" Kaito opened the door and she was gone.

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF

VAMPIRE KNIGHT FAN FICTION! ^_^


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

_**Kaito's Story Vol.2!**_

Damin ran out the door like that, Kaito, feeling worried about her, went looking for her in the down pour of rain. He searched everywhere, until it hit him, "The alley." Once he had figured it out, he ran with all his might to her. Once he got there, a small child sitting all alone in the down pour was sitting with her head in between her legs, raindrops to hide the child's tears suddenly stopped and it was finally the moment for him to speak. "Damin, you're soaking wet." Kaito said and the child looked up at him with a sort of uneasy look.

"Kaito, I'm not going back there, he'll just beat me. After all, he's a vampire hunter, a scrawny vampire like me would be no match for him, he'll hurt me…LIKE YOU LET HIM DO IT!" Damin screamed in Kaito's face, holding back the tears her eyes possessed.

"I talked to him and he agrees, we'll save you from your horrible life as a toy to Rido's will. _I _will save you from darkness and despair, I love you. You even said it yourself, these feelings I have for you." Kaito said and bent down to rub the girl's soft cheeks and gave a soft, warm, kiss on her cold lips. Damin pushed him away.

"Kaito, we can't." Damin said and Kaito grabbed her cheeks.

"I love you, Damin. I don't care if you're human or a vampire, I just want to be with you." Kaito said and Damin grabbed his hand pressing against her cheek and smiled.

"You really know how to confess your feelings to a proper lady, Kaito, I love you too." Damin said and Kaito pulled her up fast and they ran back to his house, smiling at each other sweetly.

"Want to go to a carnival, Damin? The one in town is supposed to be really cool!" Kaito said and looked to see Damin's reaction.

"Yes, I would like to." Damin said with a smile and they reached his house.

"Back already?" Yagami said as he stepped down the steps.

"We're taking the carnival tickets, hope you don't mind?" Kaito said with a sinister smile.

"Fine, just get me a souvenir." Yagami said as he went back into the house, Kaito following him. Once they closed the door, Kaito punched him across his face. Leaving Yagami's face swollen.

"You won't get a _keychain_ for what you did to Damin!" Kaito said as he forcibly grabbed the tickets from Yagami's hand and left in a hurry out the door.

Damin and Kaito took pictures in the photo booth of them both making funny faces and having a great time before going on the last ride of the night, the Ferris Wheel. Sitting at the top of the wheel, they both looked down because they hadn't moved from their spot in fifteen minutes. Nobody was controlling the ride and no one else was there in the carnival at all. Then, laughter filled the air. Rido was pulling the leaver to the ride to let them down.

"Master…" Damin said and like a puppet, she moved over to his side.

"Damin! Come back to me, I can't let you be with him!" Kaito said and Rido's eyes glistened with evil as he wore a sinister smile.

"Don't listen to him, Damin. He just wants to get close to you so that he can kill you. Even if you do trust him as much as a human, a vampire and a vampire hunter shall never be truly in love. Now can they?" Rido said and Kaito looked petrified.

"Don't listen to _him_, Damin. He just wants you for a puppet in his expense. Please." Kaito said and Damin eyed her master and looked at Kaito.

"Goodbye, Kaito." Damin said as the life from her eyes disappeared and like that, Rido and Damin vanished. Kaito fell to his knees in fear, fear that he had lost her forever. Then, the carnival returned to him, there were a crowd of people wondering where they were. He stood up with the last of his hope in tact that in fact he would save her one day, from that terrible man, Rido Kuran. "I will find you, Damin. Even if your love for me ceases to exist for me, I will make you mine!" Kaito said in a yell of triumph.

And then, for the first time since then, at Cross Academy, he found her again. After his first attempt to make her his, he told himself. "Damin is mine, forever." Then his second attempt went not at all as he planned. This time he told himself. "She still loves me!" Kaito looks at the doorway of the classroom and sees a figure.

"I don't know what happened between you two before, but she's no longer yours anymore! I love Damin Hostao!" A dark figure stood in the doorway with their arms crossed and even he did not expect this specific person to be saying this!

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF

VAMPIRE KNIGHT FAN FICTION!

~Please Review!~


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

_**Kaito Vs. Aidou Vol.1: Kaname Interferes!**_

And then, for the first time since then, at Cross Academy, he found her again. After his first attempt to make her his, he told himself. "Damin is mine, forever." Then his second attempt went not at all as he planned. This time he told himself. "She still loves me!" Kaito looks at the doorway of the classroom and sees a figure.

"I don't know what happened between you two before, but she's no longer yours anymore! I love Damin Hostao!" A dark figure stood in the doorway with their arms crossed, and behind that dark figure, another stood silent with a stoic expression as he eyed the two starring at each other like hawks. "You're not going to win her over, I'll make sure of it!" Aidou said as he went over to Kaito and punched him in his jaw that made Kaito crash into the wall behind. Kaname came from behind the other dark figure and ran to Kaito, pushing Aidou into the wall.

"Both of you two, get a grip on yourselves, a teacher and a student fighting-Don't be such fools as to do this sort of thing to a teacher, Aidou. You and I might not like him that much but he _is_ the one in charge of this class, isn't he? Even if he's another vampire hunter…" Kaname said as he put his arms out to push them away from each other.

"Well, he is in charge of class, but it's not class time so…Can I PLEASE punch his guts out?" Aidou said with a crimson smirk and evil tone. Beating Kaito up in his head as he started to act out the punches he was doing to Kaito in his mind.

"No, it would be better for you to go back to your dorms…" Kaname said and Aidou looked angry as he pouted at Kaname as he walked to the door.

"Fine, but…Kaito sensei has to meet me after school, behind the school tomorrow." Aidou said and stormed down the hallway with Keito behind him.

"So, you're really going to fight him tomorrow?" Keito said as they sped threw the hallway.

"Of course I am, no one is going to come in between me and Damin! Tomorrow, I promise that I'll get my point across to the dumb bitch, Kaito sensei!" Aidou said as he punch one hand into the other and they finally reached the dorms.

"So, what is the real reason why _you_ came here, Kaname? I'm sure it wasn't to just to stop what just happened, am I right?" Kaito said as he slowly rubbed his jaw. Kaname held out a letter from his pocket.

"This letter explained to me who Damin's supposedly 'master' is and it has something else that would shock anyone…Her 'master' is Rido Kuran and the shocking news is-somehow, Rido Kuran is controlling the way she thinks and what she does…She's only a puppet- and on top of that…his location…He lives near-bye…" Kaname said and Kaito looked almost like he was about to punch anything, he was angry about this news.

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF VAMPIRE KNIGHT FAN FICTION! ^_^

~PLEASE REVIEW~


	19. Chapter 19

(SO, I know that it has been a long time since I updated on this story! I've been really busy with school and I've been under the weather for longer than I wanted to be. ALSO, I know that this chapter is a little short, same for the previous chapters, but that's all for the SUSPENCE effect on the story! There is only 1 chapter left after this one, the epic ending to my fan fiction of "Vampire Knight" will be uploaded soon.

I hope you enjoy it! ^_^ )

Chapter 19: The 'Almost' Ending!

Kaname and Kaito are talking in the night class's classroom. "What do you mean? Rido Kuran is behind all this? I've noticed recently that Damin has been out of things. I'm worried about her." Kaito said to Kaname. "The headmaster and I have been thinking about what we should do with the situation. Since he _used _to be a vampire hunter like you, he's going to find Rido's exact location and do anything in his power to make sure that Damin is safe from becoming a puppet perminatly." Kaname tried to reassure Kaito. "Okay...Just get out of my classroom for now, Kaname." Kaito said with his head in his hands. "See you tomorrow then, Kaito sensei." Kaname said before leaving. Kaito held out a picture in front of him from when Damin and him went to the fair in London, England. "I knew then too...we could be together, but now...I don't know." Kaito said to himself, almost in tears. "I'll protect you, Damin."

The next afternoon, Damin was woken up by Yuki. "Damin, get up." Yuki said shaking Damin to wake her. "Yuki? What is it?" Damin said and sat up. "Aidou and Kaito sensei are fighting out front, I don't know why." Yuki said to Damin then Damin got on her feet and quickly got dressed then ran out. "Damin!" Yuki shouted and followed. Once Damin opened the door to the outside, she saw Aidou on the ground with Kaito's fist on his face, blood coming from Kaito's hand from Aidou biting it.

"Stop it!" Damin shouted as the fight continued. Aidou was now on top of Kaito, beating the crap out of him. Damin went up to them and pulled them apart. "Get a grip on yourselves!" Damin shouted to them. "Oh, Damin. Good afternoon." Aidou said, wiping his face with his sleeve. "Good afternoon, Damin." Kaito said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Don't act all innocent!" Damin said as she puched both of them in their face. "Ow! What was that for?" Aidou said to Damin. "That is for being a dumb ass!" Damin said to Aidou and Kaito giggled. "Don't laugh! Why were you fighting anyway?" Damin asked Kaito and Aidou. "Is it me or him?" Aidou asked Damin. "What?" Damin asked. "Which one of us do you like?" Kaito asked Damin. "Neither! If you're going to fight like this, then neither!" Damin shouted to both of them. "That's too cruel!" Aidou shouted. Damin fell to the ground holding her head. "Damin!" Yuki shouted and Kaname came from behind Yuki. "Kaito sensei, we have to take her to the headmaster now." Kaname said and Kaito went over to Damin then picked her up. "Let's go!" Kaito said then Kaname and him left with Damin. "Wait! What's going on?" Aidou asked Yuki. "I have word from Zero and the headmaster that Damin is being controlled by a member of Kaname's family. Rido Kuran has been doing this for a long time to Damin, the headmaster suspects that Rido Kuran is doing this to kill Kaname. That's why we have to save Damin from this emediatly." Yuki said to Aidou. Aidou Got up and ran to the head master's office.

"Damin!" Aidou yelled as he opened the door to the headmaster's office. "What?" Damin said with an angry face. Aidou went up to her and gave her a hug. "I'm so happy that you're alright..." Aidou said as he hugged Damin tighter and tighter. "Hey, you can let go of me now, Aidou..." Damin said sincerely and Aidou didn't let her go. "I said get off me, Aidou!" Damin shouted as she threw Aidou off her. "You don't have to be so mean to me!" Aidou cried like a baby. "Fine...I won't do that to you ever again if you don't touch me." Damin said and Aidou quickly hugged Damin. "Damin!" Aidou said happily. "Get off." Damin said then Kaito pushed Aidou off her. "I knew Damin wasn't all a vampire...but to have found out from Kaname and the headmaster, it's a relief." Kaito said while his head was down, then he lifted it with a smile on his face. "What are you talking about, Kaito? That's some real bull shit, of course I'm really a vampire." Damin said and looked at Kaito with glowing purple eyes. "She's being contolled again!" The headmaster shouted then Damin kicked and punched everything and everyone to get out of the headmaster's office. Kaito, Aidou and Kaname blocked the door from Damin. "We won't let you leave." Kaname said coolly. Damin put a sinister smile on her face as she punched Kaito in his stomach then he passed out. "Get out of my way, Kaname and Aidou or I will kill both of you." Damin said and pushed both of them away so hard they went through the walls. Damin laughed evilly and ran fast through the school to find a black limousine. The window rolled down to reveal two faces. "Mr. Rido and Mr. Eaber, it's so nice to see you. Are you here to pick me up?" Damin said with her eyes still glowing purple and a sinister smile.

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF

VAMPIRE KNIGHT FAN FICTION! ^_^


	20. Chapter 20

**(PLEASE READ:** Thank you all for being supportive of my fan fiction! I honestly am sorry that 'soon' came too slow! Please forgive me for making you wait a VERY long time for THE END! A lot has happened in my life recently and I haven't had much time to write and when I did, I had REALLY BAD WRITER'S BLOCK and couldn't write for the longest time on this fan fiction. I had to split the end into two parts because I felt that it would go smoother if I did that instead of giving a VERY long chapter! So, HERE IT IS! THE FIRST PART TO THE END OF MY VAMPIRE KNIGHT FAN FICTION! Please note that this was modified in April, 2014. **PLEASE ENJOY! ^_^ )**

**Chapter 20: THE END (_Part 1_)!**

Damin ran out of the headmaster's office to find a black limousine pulled up to the school and walked to it. "Hello Mr. Rido and , it's nice to see you again. Are you here to pick me up?" Damin said as she saw the limousine front windows roll down. "Hello, Damin. It's time to go home now." Mr. Eaber said then Damin opened the backseat door closest to her. "Yes, sir." Damin said almost robotic-like. "No, it's not time for her to go yet!" A familiar voice said and Damin felt a cold sensation around her ankles.

"What is this?" Damin said and her eyes went back to sapphire blue. Damin looked behind her to see Zero, Yuki, Kaname, Shiki, Akatsuki, Ruka, the headmaster Kaien Cross, Aidou and Katio ready to fight someone.

"Why are you all here?" Damin said and the limousine left. She started to feel faint. "Wait, what's happening?" Damin said. "Damin, are you alright?" Yuki said as she went over to Damin. "Yeah, I'm just a little dizzy. That's all..." Damin said and her eyes turned a rainbow-ish color. "Yuki has a beautiful sent." Damin said as she looked up at Yuki. Zero and Kaname looked at each other and then ran to them. Damin leaned to Yuki's neck, her mouth opened to reveal her sharp fangs, ready to bite down. Then Kanmae pushed her into Zero's arms. "Yuki, are you alright?" Kaname said, grasping Yuki before she fell. "Yes, thanks Kaname." Yuki said with a smile and then looked over to Zero and Damin.

Zero shoved something into Damin's mouth. Zero held Damin as she squirmed until she swallowed the contents of what was in Zero's hand. "Let go of me Zero!" Damin yelled as she punched Zero off of her. Her punch left a red mark. "Why'd you do that? I was only trying to help!" Zero said and Damin's eyes changed back to sapphire blue. "That is no way to treat a lady..." Damin said and blushed. "Thank you, Zero." Damin said and Aidou ran to Damin. "Why don't you blush to me?" Aidou said to Damin. "Because you are an idiot." Damin said, getting angry. "Do you remember anything while being under his spell, Damin?" The headmaster asked as he went over to Damin. "What spell?" Damin asked and everyone looked shocked.

"My guess was right after all." Kaname said as he went over to Damin. "Rido Kuran, does this name mean anything to you at all?" Kaname asked Damin. "No, sorry. I don't remember anything before I came to this school, except for Kaito...and that day when I was four, we went to the fair in London. It seemed to be a dream when my mentor showed up, he did something that I don't remember. Since that night until I came here, I have no memory of anything at all." Damin said and stood up, looking at everyone's shocked faces. "I've been, basically, asleep for ten years I guess..." Damin said and Aidou grabbed her shoulder. "It's okay, Damin. We won't let him go anywhere near you!" Aidou said and Damin blushed. "Yay, you finally blushed for me!" Aidou said and gave Damin a big hug. "Get off!" Damin shouted and a seemingly disrupted wind shook the surrounding trees. A sword came flying out in front of Kaito.

"What was that?" Aidou said as he looked over to Kaito, a sword mounted in front of him imbedded into the sidewalk. Kaito let out a sigh of relief. Aidou looked back to see Damin's eyes glowing purple. She took the sword and yanked it from the sidewalk. "I am going to kill you all!" Damin shouted and ran to the headmaster as he blocked her blow from hitting him while re-directing the sword to fly out. "Please, Damin, return to your senses." The headmaster said and Aidou punched Damin in her stomach. "I'm sorry, Damin." Aidou said as Damin passed out in his arms. "Let's take her to my office." The headmaster said and everyone, except for Zero and Yagari, ran to the office. Yagari pointed to the West side of the school. "I'll watch this side, Zero, you watch that side." Yagari said and Zero nodded as they both held up their guns. "Yes, sir!" Zero said.

When they got into the headmaster's office, they tied Damin to one of the chairs. Slowly, Damin started to wake up. "Where am I?" Damin asked as she looked up at everyone's faces. "Who are you?" Damin said, looking confused.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN THE FINAL CHAPTER! ^_^**

(The last chapter will be up soon, I promise!)


End file.
